


Along Came a Spider

by ThunderShock



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Invasion, BAMF Jessica Jones, F/F, It's Jessica Jones what do you expect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, underappreciated ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderShock/pseuds/ThunderShock
Summary: Jessica Jones remembered the day aliens invaded New York and the day she met the woman who would change her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica had woken up the morning of the invasion hungover and sore. Had she known what was going to happen that day she would have gotten drunk again and gone right back to sleep. But she didn't and dragged herself out of her mostly comfy bed to start her morning, or early afternoon if you believed the alarm clock on her nightstand. She groaned as sunlight shone in her eyes as she stood up, aggravating the massive headache she almost constantly had from always being in between drunk and hungover.

She pulled on her jeans from yesterday from where she dropped them last night, or was it this morning, she didn't care anyways. She was still wearing her tank top from last night and probably the night before. Her stomach grumbled loudly, having digested the whiskey from yesterday. Now she had a mission, food, solid or liquid it didn't matter, but she needed something in her stomach, so she didn't dry heave when she eventually vomited. She stumbled into her living room/office, using a hand on the wall to guide her with her eyes still mostly shut. 

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she stubbed her pinky toe on the edge of her couch. The pain and adrenaline waking her up quickly. She limped into the small barely used kitchen to scrounge up something to quickly devour. She slowly raised her arms to open the cabinets, her muscles sore and stiff from the fights she got into last night. 

\---

She was working a case for some rich prick. She was supposed to follow the dude’s business partner and find some dirt on him so her client can use it to force him to sell his share in the company. She didn't care about the job itself, but the pay was good, and she was still relatively new to being a private detective and needed every job she could get.

The only information her client gave her was the name Hogarth. She had been expecting to follow some old fart to his mistress, but instead found a much younger woman. She got over her initial shock and continued to follow the stern woman.

She followed her for several blocks though the crowded streets of New York. She had to hide a few times when she thought the dark-haired woman had noticed she was being followed but the woman gave nothing away if she noticed Jessica. Hogarth made a quick turn into an abandoned building after Jessica was starting to think she had gotten lost. 

Jessica went around the side of the worn-down building and quickly checked her surroundings before jumping up to the second story fire escape. She landed with a loud rattle as the rusting metal under her feet shook and groaned at the sudden change. She winced at the sound but quickly made her way to one of the windows and forced it open with ease, breaking the lock, and made her way inside. 

She carefully crawled through the window and landing with a small thud. She scolded herself for wearing her boots on a stealth mission. She listened for a moment to make sure she didn't attract any unwanted attention. Hearing nothing, she pulled her camera out from its case, lopping the lanyard around her neck and crept quietly to the hallway outside the office she had found herself in. 

She found herself in a hallway of empty apartments that reminded her much of her own. She stepped lightly down the hallway towards the stairs, not wanting the floors to creak like they did in her building. She reached the stairs without any signs of trouble. She slowly opened the heavy metal door that led to the stairwell. The rusting door gave a loud squeak as the hinges that had gone unmoving for years were forced open. Jessica froze at the sound, listening in the stairwell, but it seemed she was in the clear for now. 

She squeezed through the gap she had already made, not wanting to open the door further in case someone heard the second squeak. Gently shutting the door behind her, she made her way down the stairwell to the first floor. She made it to the first-floor door when she heard soft voices. She peered through the small window in the door her camera-ready hoping to get a peek at who was talking. 

The first-floor layout was the the exact same as her building as the second floor had also been. She mentally scoffed at her building owners at being cheap and not even using a different floor plan. She also thanked them, because it meant that she knew where she wouldn't be seen. The only think she was worried about now was if this door would squeak like the last door.

She checked the hinges and found them rusting be not as severe as the last ones were. She took a deep breath before twisting the door knob and slowly opening the door. She almost sighed when the door opened without a sound but stopped herself. She used her camera bag as a door stop, so the door didn't make any sound when it was closed. She crept to the corner of the short corridor that led to the main lobby her camera in hand and ready. She peaked around the corner and spotted Hogarth talking to a group of tough looking Latinos.

"Your boss Hector hired me to defend him, and I did but if you think making threats against me or my wife will make me keep my mouth shut your dead wrong. We won, and my debt is settled, our transaction should have been finished but you had to prove yourself in what, a dick measuring contest and gave the DA more evidence to work with." Hogarth said in a calm fury towards the heavily tattooed man in front of her.

"Now the case is being reopened and I will not be there defending him again. I am done with this bullshit, I did what was needed of me, I paid my price, it's your fault if it doesn't stick." Hogarth scolded before turning to leave. The leader caught her arm in a tight grip causing her to turn and face him.

"Your done when I say you’re done, not Hector. Your deal may have been with him, but he is, let's say, retired." Jessica couldn't see his face from where she was crouched but could feel the wicked smile he had on his face radiate out.

"Jessica." The voice and man that haunted her every waking and non-waking moment whispered to her. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. She backed away from the corner as she tried to regain her ability to breathe. She knew she couldn't speak aloud unless she wanted to get caught, so mentally recited the mantra she had started to become accustom to saying. The names of the streets around her childhood home.

She almost finished her second time repeated it when the sound of a woman yelling quickly brought her back to reality. She quickly returned to the position she had been moments before. The lead man still had a grasp on Hogarth and the rest of his crew had started to circle them like hungry sharks.

Jessica knew where this was headed, she had had her fair share of experience with pig headed men in the past. Another flash of purple, but she pushed it away, she knew she had to help the person who she was hired to follow. Jessica set her camera down and rounded the corner. 

"Hey, George Lopez! Quit being a dick and pick on someone your own size." They all jumped at the sound of her voice, she felt smug at her stealth skills but that feeling changed when she saw Hogarth who gave her a look that said 'Really? Is that the best you can do.'

'George Lopez' released Hogarth as he turned to look at Jessica. The wicked smile remained on his face. He was now holding a large and wickedly sharp looking knife. 

"And who might you be? Come to join the party?"

"I'm the person who's going to kick your punk ass if you don't let the angry lady leave unharmed."

"I would like to see you try."

Jessica sighed as she said, "Why do they never choose the easy route?"

'George' came charging towards her, his knife angled to stab her in her stomach. She side stepped him and grabbed his arm that was holding the knife and twisted it around his back and forced him to the ground. The knife clattered to the ground has he yelled in pain. She had her knee pinning his hand to his back, with just enough pressure to not break his wrist.

She picked up his knife and examined it as she looked at the rest of 'George's' crew, making eye contact with each of them. She griped the blade between her index and thumb with both hands and snapped the blade cleanly in half and let the two pieces clatter to the ground. Everyone in the room stared at her trying to process what they just witnessed. It seemed the smartest of the group had the right idea as he ran out of there as fast as possible, the rest soon followed.

Hogarth and 'George' were the only ones remaining. Hogarth had a blank expressionless stare, if Jessica hadn't been following her all day and was starting to understand the older woman she would have been slightly unnerved by the expression. George groaned under her knee and Jessica stood up and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Get out of here." She growled at the now terrified man. He ran out of the building clutching his injured arm.

"You're the person that's been following me all day." Jessica shrugged in response, slightly miffed that she had been spotted so easily. "Why?"

"Your partner hired me, I'm a P.I."

"Not a very good one." Hogarth mumbled.

"I saved your ass, at least you could be a little grateful." Jessica snapped.

"Says the woman who has been hired to get dirt on me so my partner can force me out." Jessica just crossed her arms and turned away from her slightly. Hogarth was right that was what she had been hired to do, it didn't mean that she was a bad person.

"You do have potential though. I've met several private investigators in my years working as a lawyer, and I must say I've never seen one that can break a knife with their bare hands." Hogarth paused thinking for a moment. "You know I think I could use someone with your, talents, in other cases."

"Like what saving your ass from gangsters that you owe money too?"

"I borrowed money from them to pay for law school. I paid my debt to them twice over," Hogarth said with a scowl, "Javier was looking to take over after Hector was arrested and wanted to black mail me into defending them on all their cases. And you look like you might need someone who can get you work." Hogarth said looking her up and down. "And an AA meeting and shower."

"I could literally break you in half you know that right." Jessica was starting to respect this hard ass of a woman.

"Honey, we both know you need the connections and the money. This is an offer you can't refuse." Hogarth extended a hand. "Jeri Hogarth of Hogarth, Chao, Benowitz, and Smith, soon to be Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz." 

Jessica looked at the hand for a moments before accepting it. "Jessica Jones, of Alias Investigations." She gave Hogarth a hand shake she soon wouldn't forget and the bruises to match.

\---

Hogarth had paid her double what she had been originally offered to do the same to the soon to be ex-partner. Jessica had taken the bonus check and blew half of it on alcohol at three different bars. She had to switch bars because she had gotten into fights at the first two, leaving several handys men with broken fingers. Any other night she might have accepted their offers of going back to their place with no strings attached, but she had a bad feeling that something bad was coming. 

Now Jessica was sitting in a diner around the corner from her apartment building drinking terrible black coffee waiting for her waiter to bring her some overly salted hash-browns and probably fake eggs. She had given up on her kitchen when the only food she could find was some oats she didn't remember buying, a half-eaten jar of peanut butter, and several empty bottles of whiskey. She blamed the peanut butter on her stoner neighbor Malcolm, who seems to like breaking into her apartment. She almost killed him the first time he broke in, and the seconds and third time, but now she was accustomed to the druggie. 

The diner's overhead radio was advertising Trish Talk, she put her head in her hands at the thought of Trish her adoptive sister. She hadn't told her she was back in town and wasn't planning on it anytime soon. The advertisement was abruptly cut off, Jessica raised her head at the odd sound that was now coming though the speaker. A robotic voice said in broken English, "This is not a drill, please stay inside and off the streets," the radio crackled, and the power went out before the voice could continue. The ground started to rumble, and Jessica slowly stood from the booth she was sitting at and made her way towards the large glass windows.

Everything looked fine but off, it took a moment before she realized that the people outside weren't moving at their normal fast pace and general noise, but full on sprinting and screaming. She looked on in horror as a giant flying worm flew down the street, the fin's raking the sides of building, raining rubble down on the people below. It opened it's mouth full of giant and sharp teeth and let out a screech that shattered the nearby windows, adding glass shards to the rubble as they fell. Suddenly the beasts head slammed into the street below, it's body following after it, crushing everything beneath it. She could have sworn that there was a green man standing on it's head.

She would have continued watching if not for a squad of smaller and more humanoid aliens made their way down the street, shooting and screeching as they went. She didn't think, she just reacted, her body moved with out concious thought. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of the street tipping cars on to their sides and ushering people off the streets.

For the first time in a long time she didn't feel like she needed to hide her powers. For the first time people thanked her for them and didn't shun her for them. She loved it and hated it. She loved the way people were appreciating her and fighting aliens was a lot of fun. She hated the duality of it though, once they stopped loving her they would go back to fearing and hating her.

She kept fighting though the punches and blasts she'd taken. She at least had a broken rib or two and some rather nasty bruises, but she kept fighting. She wasn't fighting for the people around her, no these people would stop caring who she was in a few days or so.

She was fighting for Malcolm, the annoying junkie who had forced his way into her life. She was fighting for Trish, the sister she had pushed away so she could keep her innocence about the dangers of the world. She was fighting for Hogarth, the bitchy lawyer she'd known for less than a day, but stood up to a gang leader to protect herself and her wife.

She flew back against the side of a car after a particularly nasty blow from one of the aliens. She struggled to catch her breath as she sagged against the damaged car. She slid against the crumpled metal, she energy spent, she was bleeding and exhausted. She managed to take a shaky breath as the alien that threw her against the car slowly approached her, its rifle raised.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it already you fugly shit head!" She spat at the creature looming over her. She could hear the wine of the energy cells charging and the alien prepared to fire and finally finish what she had been so slowly working herself towards. She closed her eyes as she slumped against the car and waited.  
There was a bang, but she didn't feel any pain. She was scared to open her eyes. What would she see? Heaven? Hell? Something in between?

A hand on her right shoulder startled her, she jumped and blindly threw a left hook at what ever was there. She felt the metal of the car crumple even further under her fist, she could feel the skin on her knuckles split. Her eyes snapped open, she wasn't dead.

"Easy there." She heard someone say, her brain had been so focused on not being dead that she failed to remember that aliens were invading. Her eyes searched around her and quickly found a gorgeous red head in a tight black body suit crouched next to her.

She had never thought of herself as gay or bi, not caring for the weight they held, but she could definitely see the appeal of the female form. She had tried dating women before but found their need for Jessica to open up too much or any relationship for that matter. So she mainly stuck with guys for the lack of talking and emotions and need for relationships. But right in front of her was a woman who made her reconsider her entire stance on the subject.

She was hotter than hell, anyone could see that, but it was her eyes that drew Jessica in. She could see the pain and agony in them behind the cold wall she had up. It was the same thing she saw every time she looked in the mirror. This woman who had shown up out of the blue in the middle of an alien invasion had instantly captivated her.

"Hey!" The mystery woman shouted at her, bringing her back to reality. Jessica blinked shaking her head trying to clear her head of the invasive thoughts she was having about this woman.

"I need to get you out of here it's still not safe. You've done enough here, so now it's time to rest." The red head said as she draped one of Jessica's arms across her shoulders and gripped her waist with her other hand.

"At least buy me dinner first." Jessica quipped. The mystery woman just rolled her eyes, but Jessica was close enough to see the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks. She was glad her flirtations weren't falling on deaf ears.

"Then a drink, scratch that, make that lots of drinks Red." Jessica groaned as the mystery woman pulled them both to their feet. She wrapped her free hand around her broken ribs, which were screaming in pain at the sudden movement.

"Natasha."

"What?"

"My name's Natasha not Red."

"Oh, well I'm Jessica."

Natasha help drag/carry her to one of the nearby buildings where several people were huddled together. Jessica was sure she would have been able to walk on her own, but she wasn't going to refuse the red head that appeared out of nowhere and saved her life. There had been only a few aliens left on the street Jessica had been fighting on, but it seemed that Natasha had taken care of them with ease.

Natasha set her on one of the nearby lobby chairs. She looked like she was about to say something but instead turned slightly away listening to something. Jessica assumed she had an ear piece and that someone was feeding her information.

From the way Natasha held herself she normally would have guessed military but that didn't feel quite right to Jessica. Her next guess would be government agency with an acronym that probably stood for something inspiring or heroic sounding. The strange body suit she was wearing with an odd bird symbol on the shoulder and the advanced tech on her wrists reinforced her theory.

"Copy that Tony. I'll regroup with Cap on the bridge." Natasha said with cold professionalism. "And Tony, don't bring any more parties this time." She added and Jessica could see a small smirk on the edge of her lips.

Turning back towards Jessica, Natasha gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry to cut and run, but you know there's an alien invasion going on that I need to go help stop." Natasha paused stunned at her own words. "Wow, I never expected to ever say that." There was a small chuckle in her voice as she spoke.

"Go, go be some superhero badass or what ever it is you do. I can handle things from here." Jessica said standing from the chair, trying and failing not to wince at the pain coming from her ribs and the pounding coming from her head.

"Besides you still owe me those drinks." Jessica said flashing her a smug look as she tucked one of the business cards, she had just had made into one of the many pockets that seemed to be on Natasha's suit.

Natasha flashed her a quick smile as she left the building, giving Jessica one last glance as she took off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write something in this ship for a while and I randomly had this idea of them meeting during the big fight scene in the first avengers movie. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, I might write more if people are interested and/or if I'm able to come up with more.
> 
> Edit: Some minor grammar and spelling issues have been fixed


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica learned everything she could about the mysterious red head named Natasha that saved her during what people were starting to call the Invasion of New York. For being a part of the boy band that saved New York, the information on Natasha was scares at best. Being a PI helped, finding people and information about them was literally her job now. She was slightly pissed that Natasha hadn't called her, not that she would ever say that out loud. 

Jessica learned that Natasha's full name was Natasha Romanov, AKA the Black Widow according to her contact in SHIELD. Natasha was a high ranking agent for SHIELD so her file was classified and redacted from hell. Jessica watched every Avengers interview she could find that mentioned Natasha, she could count on one hand how many she found. It was like everyone had completely missed the fact the Natasha was an Avenger or even existed. 

Months passed and life moved on, Jessica had the starting of a business to run. The jobs Hogarth sent her way were the only reason she was able to stay afloat, building her reputation was going to take a long time. Jessica still had a file, a relatively thin file, on Natasha. She still had a Google alert for any new information on the Black Widow. 

Years passed and her reputation grew, she no longer relied on Hogarth's pity jobs that she had almost begged for at the beginning, but she did have some self respect. Any thought of Natasha Romanov had been pushed into the back of her mind to collect dust, just like the file she had refused to throw out. Any talk of the Avengers was in passing. 

Tony Stark, the Iron Man, and Steve Rogers, Captain America, were the most common conversion topics nowadays. The other Avengers got side mentions, all except for the Black Widow. Jessica never heard anyone mention the red head, she didn't see any action figures or kids costumes. It was like everyone forgot about her or didn't think she was cool enough to even be mentioned. Hell even the dude with a bow and arrow was talked about more. Jessica slowly forgot the red head even existed, she had other issues to worry about. The return of Killgrave, Hope, Luke Cage, and her not so small drinking problem. 

Jessica met other powered people over time, Matt Murdock her not so blind lawyer, and resident billionaire nut job with glowing fists Danny Rand. They saved New York, maybe even the world, but they weren't thanked, well not officially. She preferred it that way, she didn't want any more attention, especially after killing Killgrave. Midland Circle was slowly forgotten about and so was Jessica Jones. 

Sokovia happens and all Jessica can look at is the red head on the small TV Malcolm had stolen and given to her. It was the first time in years that she had even thought about Natasha, and now she was fighting killer robots on a floating city trying to save the world again. She watches the red head fight, shooting when she can and using her fists and fighting skills when she can't. Most of the air time was following the more popular Avengers and only flashes and short clips showed the elusive red head.

Jessica had never been one to look for a fight but she was never one to shy away from one, but watching them fight made her fists start to itch. She wanted to fight like she did in the Invasion, not the bar brawls that she usually found herself in, but a real fight. She wanted to be in the heat of the action, fighting along side them. The thought of fighting with a team brought back memories of the so called 'Defenders' team and the death of the snarky lawyer she had started to warm up to.

The Avengers are dragged through the mud for what happened in Sokovia, everyone of them, except Natasha. The lack of any mention of the badass red head baffled Jessica. She couldn't have been the only one who saw her, she didn't hallucinate Natasha, did she?

Jessica almost runs when she hears about the Sokovia Accords. She had never been one to hide her powers, and even after Killgrave's death people didn't seem to care about her powers. They still feared her, but they seemed to have forgotten about her or just pushed the memories aside. The Sokovia Accords were a game changer though. A list of every powered person in the hands of the government was never a good idea, there were more and more hate groups popping up all over the world. It was only a matter of time before someone took it upon themselves to come after her.

\---

Jessica was sitting at the counter of some dive bar that she had forgotten the name of as soon as she sat down at the bar counter. It was further from her apartment than she would have liked but she had been kicked out of all of the ones closer to her building. She had broken one too many bar stools at her last haunt, in a bar brawl that was started with a guy that got a little to handys. She normally drank at her apartment alone as she went over case files, but sometimes she needed to not be alone while she drank.

She was on her 4th whiskey of the night, it was slow for her but the bar was crowded on the cold Friday night. The young bartender was struggling to keep up with the almost constant drink orders. The large crowd was not something Jessica was comfortable in, but the alternative of sitting in her dark apartment alone was not much better. She could tell that she was going to get kicked out of the bar tonight, as a large group of peaked in high school 'men' walked into the bar already drunk and yelling. 

Jessica sighed into her almost empty glass before knocking back the remaining liquid, the whisky leaving a very familiar burning sensation at the back of her throat. She motioned for the bartender for another, but he was busy making some complicated fruity concoction for a group of moderately attractive women at the other end of the bar. She was about to try again when someone was shoved into her, pushing her against the wooden counter, slightly knocking the wind out of her, had she been anyone else, she might have broken a rib.

"Watch it punk!" She managed to choke out as she managed to catch her breath.

"Aw, come on, you can't tell me you didn't like having a big strong man like me up against you." He leered.

"Trust me your not that strong, and if you had a personality other than jock strap I might have minded less, but seeing that you don't I'm pissed." Jessica had plenty of experience dealing with drunk assholes like this, it was part of her job description. 

"Hey, come on now." 'Jock Strap' said as he grabbed her arm to turn her towards him. Jessica begrudgingly let him in the hopes of not escalating this any further than needed. 

"Hey! Your that lady that killed that Gravedigger dude," he paused for a moment and Jessica tensed "Jessica Jones! That's your name." 'Jock Strap' practically yelled. 

Jessica felt the once loud bar suddenly tense at the mention of her name. There were some confused looks from the much drunker people, trying to figure out what happened, but the moderately sober people recognized her name. It had been all over the news and radio for weeks, 'Powered Person Gets Away with Murder' the head lines said for weeks. There had been a lot of back lash against her, but anyone near the case knew it was the right move. Jessica set a few twenty dollar bills on the bar top before pushing her way through the crowd. She could feel every single set of eyes on her as she pushed her way threw the crowd of people towards the exit. She was able to make it out to the street before anyone decided to pick a fight, but not any further.

"God dammit." Jessica said under her breath as she heard 'Jock Strap' and part of the group he came with follow her out into the small sidewalk out side the bar. She knew exactly where this was headed, it happened at the last bar she was at. At least this time she had enough sense to get out before she gets banned. 

Jessica started back towards her apartment at a brisk pace, fully aware of the group of drunk dickheads following her. She knew this city like the back of her hand, she had spent enough time in back alleys and fire escapes to know every nook and cranny. She could loose them if she wanted to, it wouldn't be too hard, just duck into a side ally and jump up to one of the fire escapes and she would be home free, but no Jessica wanted the fight.

This was her routine, get drunk, then piss off some over confident assholes, she's get some bruises and a few minor cuts and scrapes, and then go home and sleep until her hangover woke her up and she had to vomit her guts up. She made a sharp turn into a nearby ally. Jessica hoped for their sake that they had were too drunk to notice her quick movement and drunkenly stumble past her. It seemed that luck was not on their side tonight as 'Jock Strap' and his gang rounded the corner of the ally.

Jessica stood in the middle of the dimly lit ally watching 'Jock Strap' and his friends drunkenly stumble into the ally. 

"Look, guys, I'm going to give you one out. Leave now with what ever is left of your dignity, or end up in the hospital. I'd prefer you chose option two, because I am not half as drunk as I want to be. So, just leave now and let me go find a new bar to clean out their cheep whiskey section."

The drunk idiots ignored her offer and started to slowly circle her. They might have been able to do it faster and seem intimidating if they weren't stumbling every other step. 

Jessica sighed "Why does no one ever take the easy way?"

They drunkenly charged her and she was able to take the first two down by simply side stepping them and letting them crash into the ground. She punched the next guy in the gut. She must have hit him just right, or he was just extremely drunk because he lost the contents of his stomach shortly after. She grinned at the sight of the vomit splattering all over the guys who had taken themselves out.

She was distracted enough by the sight that she didn't see 'Jock Strap's' right hook, but she felt it connect with her jaw. She stumbled backwards a step clutching her jaw and spat some blood that and come from her biting her own tongue on the impact of his fist. She grinned through bloody teeth at the three remaining men.

"That the best you got?" She said as she raised her fists, ready to fight again. The other two looked at each other before looking at 'Jock Strap' nervously. They seemed to have enough brains to know that this wasn't a fight that they could win, but not enough balls to stand up for themselves.

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you better than us." 'Jock Strap' sneered at her.

"No, but you being sexist pig headed men makes me better than you."

"Murderer." He growled at her and Jessica saw a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye.

She knew what that meant, that she was about to have an anxiety attack, and at the worst time possible. She needed to finish this soon before it fully hit her and she wouldn't be able to fight back.

She rushed at 'Jock Strap' first, hoping once their leader was down the other two would flee. She hit him harder than intended, her control over her powers slipping, and he hit the brick wall behind him with a thud and a groan. The others did what she expected them to do and fled.

She fell to her knees, breathing hard, her panic attack in full swing. Her vision started to darken as she heard sirens getting louder. She knew she needed to move before the cops showed up, the scene around her would not help her reputation and she really didn't want to deal with another set of assault charges.

She shakily rose, she tried to slow her breathing enough to say her mantra as she stumbled towards a nearby fire escape. The ladder was a good four feet above her. She knew she could easily reach it, but she didn't trust her shaking hands to keep a grip.

The sirens grew louder and she knew it was now or never. She leaped with all of her considerable strength and she shot up to the roof top, four three stories up. She made it to about eye level with the roof top before she realized that she was at the peak of her jump and she started falling back down to the alley below.

She threw her arms out in front of her in a desperate attempt to grab the edge of the roof. She felt the rough brick crumble and come loose under her grip and she started to fall. Before she had the chance to look down at the soon to be approaching pavement below she felt a hand grasp her forearm.

Jessica slammed into the side of the building, she could feel the hand on her forearm start to slip at the impact. She quickly used her other arm to grab the edge of the rooftop to help pull her self up along with the person who had saved her.

Jessica lie flat on her back her eyes shut tight and breathing heavily, from her near death experience and from still mostly still having a panic attack. She knew she would have been fine if she had fallen, but it was basic instinct to not want to.

"You're heavier than you look." The voice almost drowned out by the sound of her own heart beating and the sound of her own blood pumping through her veins.

"Hey, hey, just breathe." The voice sounded closer and familiar. There was a hand on her arm and she blindly swung at who ever was there next to her. She didn't feel her fit connect with anything, but she did feel a hand tightly grip her arm. It was strong enough to break through the fog surrounding her mind and it acted as an anchor for Jessica to slowly pull herself out of her memories

Memories of death and pain and sadness. Memories that were usually forgotten in the haze of alchohol. 

Jessica slowly started to open her eyes, they hurt to open from being so tightly shut. Her head was pounding more than normal and her jaw and side ached. 

"Hey, hey. Easy there tiger." The voice startled her and she quickly jumped away fists ready, she also quickly regretted the motion as her side complained sharply at her movement, Jessica winced at the pain.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" The person in front of Jessica said snapping her back to the situation at hand.

Jessica blinked slowly at the person standing before her, who was none other than Natasha Romanoff.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jessica snapped.

"D.C., Sokovia, Nigeria, a bit of every where." Natasha said calmly.

"And why are you here?" Jessica pushed.

"To save your ass again apparently." Jessica scowled at the red head.

"I meant in New York and why come see me of all people." She growled.

"Shield's gone, well officially, and so are the Avengers, and I thought I deserved a break from all the fighting and deception" the red head shrugged, "and I owe you some drinks."

"You came to New York to hang out with a messed up, superpower PI, to get away from fighting and lying?" Jessica scoffed, "Someone should hand you a newspaper and a dictionary, because you came to the wrong city and person if you want to get away from all that." Natasha smirked at her words.

"Well if someone didn't want me to visit, they shouldn't have given me their business card."

"Yeah, four years ago, things change."

"Not too much." Natasha said as she peered over the side of the roof at the flashing lights of cop cars that had just arrived.

"Come on." Natasha said as she moved across the roof. When Jessica didn't follow she turned to her and said "I never expected you to be one to turn away free alchohol." Before jumping off the edge of the roof into the opposite alley below.

Jessica rushed over to where she last saw the red head and looked down into the alley. Half expecting to see her splayed corps, but she knew better, Natasha was a super spy and an Avenger, even if no one else really knew it.

She looked down into the alley and saw Natasha leaning casually against a sleek black motorcycle looking up at her.

"You coming or what?" She called up at Jessica.

Jessica leaned away from the ledge and looked up at the New York night sky and sighed.

"I'm so fucking screwed." She whispered into the night with a grin before jumping over the ledge herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been half done since March and I recently saw endgame and decided to finish it.
> 
> I don't know if this is it or if I will write more for this fic. I really enjoyed it but after so long I kinda forget all the ideas I had. If you have any comment or hit me up on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr for asking you guys (the readers) questions that I have while writing this or for you guys to tell me your ideas  
> http://thunder42shock.tumblr.com/


End file.
